


Night Doubts

by freckleface94



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post TROS but Ben is alive, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, These two deserve a real happily ever after, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleface94/pseuds/freckleface94
Summary: As if reading his thoughts in her sleep, Rey snuggled up next to Ben and buried her face into his shoulder. Warmth radiated throughout his entire body and he couldn’t help but smile.He’d been doing a lot of that lately, smiling.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598665
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Night Doubts

Ben awoke suddenly and found himself drenched in sweat. He took a moment to steady his breathing and took in his surroundings. 

_I’m okay. I’m safe. I’m_ **_home_ ** _._

He looked outside and noticed that it was still completely dark outside, save for the opalescent beams of the moons. 

_I probably wasn’t even asleep that long. Kriff knows my mind will never let me rest._

With another centering breath, Ben lay back on the bed and turned to face his sleeping wife. He still couldn’t believe that this is where life had led him. 

_I don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve any of this._

As if reading his thoughts in her sleep, Rey snuggled up next to Ben and buried her face into his shoulder. Warmth radiated throughout his entire body and he couldn’t help but smile. He’d been doing a lot of that lately, smiling.

_Did I ever smile this much before? Even as a child?_

Trying hard not to disrupt her, Ben lifted a hand and gently stroked Rey’s cheek. He brought his lips to her forehead and laid a soft kiss there, even though she wouldn’t know. He still felt like he was making up for lost time when it came to showering her with affection. His hand trailed down from her cheek to her stomach, which was no longer firm and flat the way it had been when they met. 

_Am I ready for this? Will I ever be?_

Ben tried to keep himself from thinking too much of his own childhood. He wanted his child’s life to be as different as possible. He laid his palm against Rey’s stomach and nearly chuckled to himself when he realized how much of it his hand still covered, despite its newfound roundness. They had known early on that their baby was Force sensitive. Ben had actually been aware of the baby’s Force signature before Rey and was the one to urge her to take a test. 

_I know you don’t understand words yet but I’m pretty sure you have some idea of how we’re feeling. I never imagined myself becoming a father. To be honest, I never imagined myself being loved by anyone after everything that I’ve done. I want you to know that I already love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone and that nothing you could ever do will ever change that. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you have a better life than I did._

Rey let out a little groan and dramatically rolled over onto her other side. She’d been having trouble sleeping these past few weeks now that her stomach was so large. Ben knew how awkward the extra weight made Rey feel both physically and emotionally, but he found her more beautiful than ever. He felt so guilty that growing their baby was so taxing on her, so he was constantly trying to anticipate her every want and need. 

Ben closed his eyes and focused on connecting with the baby again.

_Have I ever told you that your mom saved my life? She’s the reason you and I are both here. I’ll tell you more about that when you’re older. She’s the strongest, bravest person I’ve ever known and you are already so lucky._

He felt a kick against his hand and his eyes widened.

When the doctor had confirmed that Rey was indeed pregnant, Ben had found the whole situation to be incredibly surreal. At that moment in the med bay when his thoughts were swirling a million parsecs a minute, he had felt the tiniest nudge through the Force. It reminded him of what had aroused his initial suspicions and brought them here. Rey had been discussing vitamin and nutrition recommendations with a medical droid so intensely that he knew it couldn’t have been her. 

Curious, he pushed back and felt flooded with lightness and happiness in a way that made him feel like he could fly. This time, Rey stopped talking and turned to look at him. She had felt it too. At the same time they realized that their baby, bundle of cells that it was at this point, had said “hello”. Rey broke out in a massive smile and allowed tears to fall freely down her face as she brought both hands to her still flat stomach. Ben walked over and wrapped her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

Ever since that day, their baby hadn’t been shy about making himself known. Ben found that the baby was particularly adept at recognizing when he was doubting himself, which was a lot. The war had been over for years, he’d lived with Rey for nearly as long, and the galaxy was at a level of relative peace that it hadn’t known in years. 

_And yet…_

Ben felt like this level of contentedness was unsustainable and unrealistic. His experiences had taught him that what he was experiencing now was unusual and it always felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Rey turned over again and he noticed that she was awake too. He knew that even if she’d been asleep before, she had felt everything he’d been feeling through the Force. 

“Ben,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

Her eyes searched his face before settling determinedly over his own, “You deserve all of this and more.” 

In one movement she brought his hand back to her stomach and pressed her lips against his. Rey poured every ounce of love and care she could muster into the kiss and felt Ben’s body relax into hers. She laid her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. He stroked her hair and found his eyes getting heavy again. 

It wasn’t long until he fell into some of the best sleep of his life, feeling every bit deserving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first in my series of Reylo baby fluff (with some eventual smut) series. I've spent so much time upset about the ending of TROS so we're pretending that things are different. 
> 
> Also I just want to note that sometimes the trope of Rey and Ben being able to "feel" their baby so early on in pregnancy can come off a little anti-choice, but that is 100% not what I am implying. I just think it's a nifty device for fics.


End file.
